Henry's Family Tree
by LoveIsForInfinity
Summary: Just Charming Family comedy... lololololololol


Henry's Family Tree

* * *

Henry Mills(He refused to change his surname because he thought it would be weird.) Jotted down notes on pieces of notebook paper, continuously growling in frustration at his 'not good enough' work. the trash bin was overflowing by the time Snow approached her grandson with a different writing utensil.

"How about you stop killing trees and take advantage of an erasable pencil, this pen will do you no good." She giggled as her grandson jumped up, startled. He accepted the pencil sheepishly.

Henry knew of Snow love for nature. She had even expressed it as Mary Margret. After all, it was her general personality. Her kindness and caring nature was so obvious, even the Disney movies picked it up. Great, now he felt guilty for 'killing trees'.

"Sorry grandma, I'll be sure to recycle those."

Snow smiled. Henry was so apologetic, it was adorable. She couldn't have dreamt of a better grandson. However, Snow was too busy doting on her grandson to notice James tip-toeing behind her.

"You had better Henry. Or my wife here might just have your head." He winked at Henry, who winked back. In a cute little kid way.

Snow feigned shock. "I would never. Henry isn't even worthy to have a scratch on his head. And what would I tell Emma?"

Henry laughed at his grandparents playful banter. "Okay, we all know grandma is way to nice to hurt anyone."

"Unless they hurt or threaten my family." Snow reminded him.

"Right." He nodded in agreement. "Anyways, grandma, grandpa? Can you help me with my family tree?"

"Of course." the two lovers each took seats next to him at the table. Snow's eyes widened at the parchment.

"Henry, I've never thought so deeply into this before." James took a double take. "I've never realized how... Jacked up our family is before."

Snow smacked her husband playfully at his semi-strong dialect. "Don't speak like that in front of Henry. You know, he's only ten."

"I'm almost eleven!" He protested. Henry was always undermined by Regina, but that was another subject. "Back to our 'jacked up' family... So am I right?"

"Yes you are." James said hurriedly, trying to avoid Snow's scolding gaze. "How did you find out about all of our family members?"

Henry gestured to his big, brown, leather bound book. It was still in great condition, despite him carrying it around with him all the time, especially before the curse had been broken. "I used my book, it's help was the greatest. Our family is really confusing." He apoligetically looked at Snow. "Now you know why I kept messing up."

"It's amazing Henry, really. You put so much work into this." Snow struggled to hold back laughter. "A very worthy progect."

James suddenly stood in fake excitement. "we must show this marvelous peice of parchment to Emma!" They all knew what the Saviour's reaction would be.

"Tell Emma what?" A if on cue, the blonde product of true love apeered in the door way along with Neal, Henry's father. She was clad in her bad ass sheriff outfit. Dark wash jeans tucked into suede boots, and as usual, her signature leather jacket. Neal, the two were on dating terms, spent the whole time checking her out while James gave a disapproving look. and Henry was just wondering why his dad was looking at his mother up and down.

She raised her eyes at her father. "Mom, is he drunk?"

Snow smiled at Emma calling her 'mom'. "No dear, but you should really check this out. It really is facinating. You,re in for a real shock."

Her daughter accepted the paper gingerly taking it by it's corner between her fingers .

neal chuckled. "Well, you can't read it like that, can you?"

Emma rolled her eyes at him. "I swear, you are so Gold's son.

He gave her a baby face pout. "What's that supposed to mean? I love my daddy. he's all ways there for me." neal said this sarcastically. "All you have to say is Rumplestiltskin i summon thee and he's, oh sh-"

Snow cut him off by slapping a hand over his mouth. "Your son is right here! You and James and even you Emma! ugh!" She backed off when everyone, including Henry looked at her shocked at her out burst. "What?"

Then to top it off, Rumplestiltskin poofed in, full make-out mode with Belle. The two broke apart and looked at their new surroundings. The Dark One gave his son a look. "Sometimes, I hate being me."

Neal shrugged. "Sorry Papa."

Henry looked around the room in pure joy. "Awesome! the whole family is here!"

Emma gaped at him. "Kid? what are talking about."

James pointed at the parchment in her hands. "Read the paper."

His daughter straightened the paper. "Ew! I'm Gold's daughter in law! Gross!"

Rumplstiltskin grinned like the imp he was. "Now what's so gross about me, dearie?" He exagerated the word gross just to tick Emma off.

"Father and Son. THE SAME" The Saviour glared at Neal and the Dark One. She only recieved another all knowing smile from Neal.

* * *

To be continued!


End file.
